From the German patent document DE 727 196 it has been of known art for a long time to connect adjacent fuselage barrels together in the transverse joint region by means of riveted overlap joints to form an aeroplane fuselage. The riveting of the fuselage barrels in the overlap region is conventionally undertaken by means of a plurality of steps. Firstly, the fuselage barrels are arranged relative to one another in an overlap. Pilot holes are then introduced from the exterior into the mutually overlapping fuselage barrel sections. The fuselage barrels are subsequently separated from one another, cleaned and deburred in the overlap region, and provided with a sealant. The fuselage barrels are then once again arranged in an overlap, and are clamped together with temporary connecting elements. Subsequently the pilot holes are sequentially opened out to their final dimensions, and the fuselage barrels are riveted.
For the execution of such a method a device 1 shown in FIG. 1 is conventionally used. The device 1 for the connection of two fuselage barrels 2, 4 in an overlap 6 has two guide rails 8, 10 and a traverse 12. The guide rails 8, define a first axis of movement in the longitudinal direction x of the overlap and serve to accommodate the traverse 12. The traverse 12 defines a second axis of movement in the transverse direction y of the overlap and serves to accommodate a drilling machine 14. While the device, i.e. the drilling machine, does cover a large working area by virtue of the two axes of movement, the method is intrinsically very laborious because of the multiplicity of steps.
The object of the invention is to create a method, which removes the above-cited disadvantages and allows a formation of an overlap joint in a reduced period of time that is simplified in terms of procedure, and also a device for the execution of such a method.